


Medals

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [8]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki actually just doesn't want to leave the bed, Yogi misunderstands. Slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medals

„I think I deserve a _fucking_ medal“, Gareki groaned when he shut up his clock and sat up. His body was pleasantly sore and he was tired. He was so tired.

Yogi chuckled pleasantly. “I don’t think we make _love_ long enough for that…” He mumbled gently and sat up to press a kiss on Gareki’s nape.

“Oh? Do _you_ want to go to my work right now if you insist we slept enough to put up with the old geezers”, he told him irritated. Leaning against Yogi’s chest for a moment.

“Nah”, Yogi mumbled, “I thought you meant it differently. Will you be fine?”

“…Thought I meant it differently?” He stopped talking for a moment, thinking. And then he tackled Yogi, the bed squeaked under them. “My stamina is long enough for a _fucking medal_ , idiot”, he teased. “You’re the one who keeps falling asleep first!”

Yogi knew Gareki wasn’t serious. “You’d never fall asleep otherwise!” He complained playfully and bit gently into Gareki’s earlobe. “Now get ready or you’ll be late. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Idiot”, Gareki told him and kissed him deeply. “How about _sausage_?”

Yogi nodded. “That can be arranged.” He answered and made preparations to stand up as soon as Gareki moved.

Gareki’s hand trailed up Yogi’s chest. “What do you think you are planning to do?” Gareki asked, leaning closer.

“ _Oh_ … That can be arranged as well…” Yogi answered when realisation slowly hit him. “You want to work on your _medal_.”


End file.
